Many people today have diverse interests and hobbies. Some people enjoy following their favorite sports teams, others spend time traveling to new places, and others spend time with time with family and friends. Many people like to share their interests and experiences with those around them; for example, discussing a weekend's events with coworkers on Monday. Another way that people share their interests is by wearing their favorite sports team's colors or jersey, decorating their car or home with colors or logos, or choosing a related computer-desktop wallpaper. There will always be a need for people to live their lives in a way that aligns with their interests.